


Half of a Set

by thatsfarce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsfarce/pseuds/thatsfarce
Summary: George has emotions, Ron kinda helps. Very short, not much here.





	Half of a Set

**Author's Note:**

> I still have emotions. As always be kind. I just kinda spewed my ideas onto a page and then posted them, so don't expect great quality.

“Tell me, which am I?”

Ron looked up from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes bookkeeping. “Beg your pardon?”

His brother stared into the depths of his pint of butterbeer. “Who am I; Fred or George?”

Ron eyed hs brother uneasily. Once the subject of Fred came up, there was really nothing to say. “You’re George,” Ron said. 

George’s head snapped up. “Are you sure? Can you ever really be sure?” He demanded. 

Ron flinched. “I… No. I suppose not.”

“Me neither,” George mumbled. His eyes sank back into his now empty glass. 

It wasn’t like Ron wasn’t accustomed to his brother’s moods like this now. They were all devastated by what had been lost in the war, but it was different for George. Ron had Hermione. Bill had Fleur. Charlie and Percy had each other and their parents. 

George had lost the only person he had ever needed to talk to. He was one half of a set that would never be complete again.

“I mean,” George continued, “I could’ve been Fred! Who knows how many times we switched as kids? We played that game so many times we didn’t care which was which in the end. So… maybe George is dead, and I’m Fred.”

Ron sat down next to his brother. Finances could wait. George -- or Fred -- was turning turning a piece of glass over in his hand. When it hit the right angle, one could see a twin image of the man reflected in the glass.

Ron said the only thing that occurred to him. “You know he’d hate this, right?”

His brother looked up at him again, questioningly. “What?”

“Well,” There was no choice but to carry on at this point. “He wouldn’t want you moping around getting all philosophical. Can you imagine what he’d say?”

George chuckled softly. “He’d call me a bloody idiot is what.”

“Exactly!” Ron declared, emboldened, “He’d want you to get out there and wreak havoc in his name. Call yourself Fred if you want and prank the hell out of Hogwarts. Imagine what sort of hyginks the modern student can get up to. Everyone needs a good laugh these days.”

At least George was smiling now, but it was in a sad, distant sort of way. “Yeah,” He said, “But it won’t be the same.”

“It’ll never be the same for any of us. Never again.”

"I suppose not."

There were so many other things Ron wanted to say. The usual things about how much Fred had loved his twin and how he would never be forgotten, but Ron doubted it would help. Their world would never be the same again.


End file.
